Autroleums
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Autroleums were metamorphic android robots, artificial life forms that were essentially life sized plastic dummies, animated by the Consciousnesses. Though they were not the only creations of the Consciousnesses, they were the most common and the most easily identifiable. Appearence The typical Autroleum did not look particularly realistic, resembling a mannequin, being robotic in its movements and mute, although some could speak in robotic voices. Despite their solid appearance, Autroleums could change the shape of their features and limbs. Autroleums concealed deadly weapons within their hands, which could kill, vaporize or stun their targets using psychic projections or shoot a traquilizing gas from their hands. They were also excellent trackers, as they could follow other creatures by their brain-wave patterns. More sophisticated Autroleums could be created, which looked and acted Human except for a slight sheen to the skin and a flat sounding voice. Autroleums could also copy specific individuals, though these copies were imperfect. When duplicated, the originals was usally kept alive to maintain the copy. Even more accurate Autroleums could be made, which were identical in appearance and actions. These Autons were implanted with false memories and actually believed they were the subjects they duplicated. The models taken from a memory print of Bob Price could mimic humans perfectly, and were used as sleeper agents, with the Consciousness later asserting its influence over them again. Somehow - perhaps due to Bob's proximity to a Crack her entire life or it's originator's love for Bob - one of the Autroleun duplicates, the copy of the then deceased Neville Sucrow, was partially able to resist the influence of the Consciousness. Autroleums were exteremely long-"lived"; The Autroleum Neville managed to exist for almost 2000 years with no visible signs of wear or age, even with the link to the Consciousness broken by the erasurement from the universe. History When a Consciousness joined the Alliance, it produced Autroleums disguised as Roman soldiers in 102 A.D.. These, believing themselves to be genuine Roman soldiers, tricked the Sixth Doctor, who realized too late what they were, and imprisoned him in the Pandorium. One Autroleum, fashioned after the then deceased Neville Sucrow, actually attempted to resist the call to arms, not wanting to fire upon Bob Price, but it did desbite attempts to resist. Afterwards, the Autroleum Neville saved the Doctor from the Pandorium and helped him resurrect Bob with the Pandorium and save the universe. After the Doctor reset the universe and closed the Cracks prior to their threat being realised, Autroleum Neville and all of the Roman Autroleums were erased from existence as the Alliance was never formed. In 2010, after a Consciousness arrived in London, it used standard Autroleums to conquer the planet. When the Third Doctor came to investigate, it sent Autroleums to try to stop him, resulting in his death. When Molly Riddle got in the way, it also sent an Autroleum impersonator of her friend Barney Magpire to try to find out more. The Fourth Doctor was able to use Autroleum Barney's head to track down and confront the Consciousness. When the Consciousness realized it was in danger, it activated the Autroleums and caused them to go on a rampage. When the Consciousness was wounded with anti-plastic, some Autroleums were deactivated. In 2012, the same Consciousness from 2010 was able to create an Autroleum that resembled King Arthur. TASK was then fooled into believing they had found Excalibur. When the Fifth Doctor arrived, the Consciousness set its plan into action and sent Autroleums to attack the Doctor. After activating too many Autroleums, the Consciousness died from the stress and the Autroleums deactivated. The Consciousnesses also used Autroleums when they attempted to take over the New Earth Republic in late 2012. They used both standard and facsimile versions. In 2013, some surving Autroleums from the 2010 invasion were able to create a form of transport by using Madame De Pompadour Inc. junk that fell to Earth. These Autroleums stalked Madame de Pompadour in 18th century France, believing that in taking her brain, they could rebuild a ship. The last part they needed was a brain for their command circuit, and they believed that only a 37-year-old brain, the same age of the ship, would work. They modified the ship's quantum drive to open multiple time windows to 18th century France and passed through it at various stages of Madame de Pompadour's life, attempting to find her in her 37th year. They followed camouflage procedures to blend into the surroundings by dressing in somewhat unrealistic 18th century costumes. They were equipped with short range teleporters, scanners, tranquilizers and sharp tools within their wristes for part removal. Eugene Eltons defeated the Autroleums by disconnecting the time window that led back to Madame de Pompadour's life, which caused them to die from a lack of purpose. Later that year, when the Cardiff rift fractured, some Autroleums appeared on the streets, making Excalibur-3's task of rounding up temporal refugees even more difficult. When the fractures sealed up, the Autroleums returned home. In 2014, the Trickster kidnapped Autroleums to create Earth wide chaos. The Autroleums were returned when the Trickster lost a bet with Captain George Lazarus. When the Portreeve tried to take over the Fifth Doctor's mind with his IDRIS's link to the Matrix on Gallifrey, he used his memories of the Autroleums to attack the Doctors. In 2014, the First Master captured some Autroleums as part of his slave trading business. In 2015, the last Autroleum on Earth was captaured by Person Krulius, but was later freed by the Fifth Doctor. Possibly in the 51st century, Daphne Downs dated an Autroleum with a removable/replaceable head. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"And So It Begins" *"Platform One" (Mentioned only) *"The Crippingwell Horror" (Mentioned only) *"Aliens in Downing Street" (Mentioned only) *"The Darker Side" (Mentioned only) *"Living History" Time and Space: Series 2 *"Reef Station One" *"Storm Over Avallion" Excalibur: Series 1 *"Eugene" (flashback) *"Reinette and the Lonely Angel" *"Something in the Darkness" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) Excalibur: Series 2 *"Leader of the Pack" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Slave Trading" / "First Steps" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan footage only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Stolen Goods" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Third Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of Excalibur-3 Category:Enemies of the First Doctor Category:Enemies of the Second Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor